


See You Again

by furyofthephoenix



Series: See You Again [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), gif story, loki is such a problematic child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine seeing Loki again after believing him to be dead - again





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I think I did a similar imagine before but I finally watched Thor: Ragnarok and my muse came by to say hello. Not to mention that movie being my favourite from the trilogy because it has so much Loki in it, I could barely see straight.
> 
> Warning: Language, angst (like always, lol!), oh, and violence

She still couldn’t believe it. He was alive, Loki was alive. After nearly a year of mourning him, shedding tears for a corpse which was ultimately a sham - again - made her angry all over. Who’d have thought that this trickster could still invoke such powerful emotions in her again?

She had given him the silent treatment - ever since the reveal in Asgard and Sakaar - knowing that she wouldn’t resort to such petty actions like Thor was when he kept throwing objects at his brother’s face.

[lokitty](lokitty.tumblr.com)

It was quite a beautiful face but … no! - she wouldn’t let herself be swayed by his good looks and suave charm.

If anything, she was going to save the Asgardians, do her thing and then she would never have to see his smirking face ever again.

If only she wouldn’t have to spend unnecessary time with him in an elevator but it was already a pretty enclosed space and this was just torture.

“What? No hurtful words? Nothing to throw at me? I would have thought that after not seeing each other in nearly a year, you would give your husband more than just the silent treatment.” Loki gazed at her features, hoping to elicit a reaction from her.

She tilted her head in mock thought. “No, I don’t think so. I got nothing to say. If anything, I’m going to make sure I will never have to see your lying face ever again.” The sweet smile only enhanced her wanting to make him feel like he was nothing - just like he seemed to want to make her feel when he faked his death - again.

[fluturojdallandyshia](http://tmblr.co/Zeyufs2YLuamh)

Only hearing her using this voice on their enemies, Loki never would have thought that his beloved would ever use the saccharine one on him.

He gave her a flustered grin, hoping to appease her and wanting to get back in (Y/N)’s good graces. “Look, my love…”

As the doors of the elevator opened, she nearly fled from his reach.

Thor was waiting for them on the other side, who could basically feel the tension and alternated gazing between them like he was expecting a bomb to go off.

“Everything alright in here?”

Loki remained quiet, clenching his jaw.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

She would never have thought to be fighting alongside Loki again, side by side. Or more like back to back.

[shakespearewasbi](shakespearewasbi.tumblr.com)

“You’re fighting as viciously and splendidly as I remember, love.” Loki sent his wife a charming smile and clenched his teeth when didn’t get a response.

Loki breathed in deeply. “Why don’t we continue our conversation which was cut short by the oh so timed entrance of my great brother, Thor?”

Her head whipped around, knocking two of Hela’s henchmen flying to the ground. “Now?! You want to talk about this now? When we’re busy fighting off the apocalypse?”

“Well, I seem to remember that you can’t run from me while we’re in battle.“

[8ballcat-blog](8ballcat-blog.tumblr.com)

“Besides, when else are we going to talk about it?” 

“Uh, how about never? Just like you did when you didn’t mention you were faking your death to impersonate Odin and take over the throne to become king?” She used her anger to throat-punch her enemy and knock him unconscious by transferring her golden energy into one of her iron batons.

“I was trying to keep you from harm’s way,” Loki exclaimed, emphasizing his point by pushing her behind him and brandishing his dagger through a foe’s helmet.

She pulled Loki towards her so she could look him in his green eyes. “Yeah, sure. You’re a fucking coward, that’s what you are,” she whispered in his face, noticing how nothing else existed but him. Not the war around them and certainly not Hela coming their way. “You only care about yourself, Loki.”

Loki’s features twisted in pain. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Hell, no. I mean, how could I? You betrayed us in Sakaar, again, to save your own skin.”

“No, I’d never - that wasn’t…” His head turned, glaring at Hela.

Loki licked his lips, distracting her for a moment. “To be continued.”

She rolled her eyes, already dreading all the interruptions.

* * *

(Y/N) was roused from her sleep when she felt a blanket being draped over her form. As her eyes opened, she noticed several things. First, she was still in the huge and spacious aircraft in which the people of Asgard were rescued in. The one in which Loki had decided to paint himself as the great saviour of the people.

And second, it was Loki covering up her body with much-needed warmth. She gazed into his eyes, noticing how he pressed his lips together, looking like he was caught red-handed.

[fluturojdallandyshia](fluturojdallandyshia.tumblr.com)

“What are you doing?” She asked with a croaking voice, blinking slightly.

Loki cleared his throat. “I … uh …”

Her lips twitched at his ability to speak so eloquently. “What happened to the infamous silver tongue?”

Loki couldn’t suppress the fond smile forming on his face as he turned his head away. “Well, we both know my special powers never worked on you.” his thoughts seemed to go elsewhere. “By the Gods, I missed you,” he whispered, his face contorting into a pained grimace.

She felt herself soften, getting tired of all this anger and bitterness inside her. With hesitation she weaved her fingers through his shoulder-length raven hair, massaging his scalp (like she always used to do after a long day). Loki groaned, rubbing his head against her hand.

He opened his eyes again, displaying sad green orbs. “I’m sorry. And I promise to tell you next time I do fake my own death again.”

Her lips twitched at that. “It’s a start, I guess.”


End file.
